


食髓知味 (番外1) [ABO] [NC-17] 【德芙】 [產乳play]

by Gecko892461



Series: 食髓知味【ALL維達】 [15]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alpha! Lovren, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Breastfeeding, M/M, Mpreg, Omega! Vrsaljko
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-20 12:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17622740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gecko892461/pseuds/Gecko892461
Summary: 這篇的時間是在西梅剛生完第二胎沒多久。





	食髓知味 (番外1) [ABO] [NC-17] 【德芙】 [產乳play]

**Author's Note:**

> 是給小夥伴的德芙車🍫🚗  
> —————  
> Alpha! Lovren  
> Omega! Vrsaljko  
> *預警：Mpreg提及，產乳play。

 

 

1.

　　關燈前他們的孩子又開始哭鬧，原本快要成功斷奶的艾蓮娜又因為看見弟弟被福薩里科抱進懷裡而吵著要喝奶，洛夫倫急忙下樓拿了冷藏奶來加熱。洛夫倫很喜歡看他們的孩子喝奶，可以看見小嬰兒很專注地在做一件事，大概是睡覺以外最安靜的時刻了，喝完之後還會露出一臉滿足的表情，而且幸運的是，他們的兩個孩子都不會吐奶。孩子們喝完奶沒多久就進入夢鄉，把他們放回嬰兒床後福薩里科就回到床上靠著床頭按摩乳房，洛夫倫側躺著伸手撫平愛人緊皺的眉頭。

　　他喜歡看孩子們喝奶還有另一個原因。

　　那就是可以看到福薩里科漂亮的胸部。

　　在還沒發展成如此雄偉的形狀時洛夫倫就對愛人的胸情有獨鍾，當時福薩里科雖然確定是個Omega但還沒完全分化，身體也還在發育，勤加鍛鍊的身材讓他不是太符合平常人對Omega的審美，只有洛夫倫知道被球衣勾勒出的胸部線條不是誇大的效果──好吧，曼朱基奇和維達也知道，但洛夫倫可以很自豪地說自己絕對是真正為福薩里科的胸癡迷的人。

　　洛夫倫曾問過福薩里科他的奶是什麼味道，結果當然是被送了一個大白眼，福薩里科說有淡淡的甜和香味，洛夫倫問可不可以喝看看但對方只是叫他去拿冷藏的來喝。

　　那他當然試過了，但冷藏的肯定沒有現榨的好喝，福薩里科也不是不懂情趣的人，但他擔心大人嘴裡的細菌會讓孩子受感染，所以洛夫倫也沒有再提過這件事，畢竟福薩里科都這麼幸苦了他也沒臉再就著這件事死纏爛打。

　　福薩里科懷兩胎的時間太接近，讓他的乳房還沒完全消下去就又繼續分泌乳汁，乳腺堵塞讓他胸部發炎硬得像石頭一樣，每次餵奶他就痛得快往生，幸好餵孩子的時候乳腺還是有在乖乖運作，不至於讓兒子只能喝配方奶。

　　醫生說在哺乳前後按摩或熱敷會舒緩症狀，他照做了也的確有效，但他覺得自己似乎需要一點慰藉，所以他看向嘴上不說但眼神很渴望的愛人，忽略那發自內心的羞恥感開口了。

　　「想幫忙？」

　　洛夫倫立刻從床上跳起來，乖乖地坐在福薩里科面前。

　　「怎麼幫？」

　　「你刷過牙了嗎？」

　　「刷了，還用漱口水。」

　　「好吧，那你......可以用嘴......完了我再消毒。」

 

　　福薩里科依舊靠著床頭，洛夫倫也不想太心急，他輕輕吻著福薩里科想給愛人一些心理準備，但手掌覆上發燙的乳房時還是聽見福薩里科倒抽了一口氣，他將半掛在福薩里科身上的睡衣完全褪去，親吻也沿著脖頸慢慢向下。

　　含住乳頭的剎那福薩里科發出了悶哼，洛夫倫不確定自己做得對不對，怕福薩里科會痛就嚇得不敢動。

　　「別用牙齒，嘴張大點......靠近點......」

　　洛夫倫覺得這樣的姿勢太難做事，就把福薩里科抱到腿上再次含上去吸吮，福薩里科像托住嬰兒那樣托著洛夫倫的頭，就算已經成為伴侶了做這樣的事實在令人害羞，但洛夫倫難得安分不搞花樣，福薩里科想著也許可以給對方一點獎勵。

　　「怕我會痛的話，可以做點別的分散我的注意力。」

 

 

2.

　　因為自己的乳頭正在對方嘴裡，福薩里科不能冒險讓對方控制速度，只能自己坐在洛夫倫身上動，他很想抱住洛夫倫把臉埋進對方的胸膛，不過他的伴侶正埋在他胸前忙著擠奶，聽說很多丈夫都會怕母乳的味道，洛夫倫倒是一吃成主顧了。

　　「所以......你覺得......啊啊......味道怎麼樣？」

　　「是不是因為你最近愛喝牛奶，我覺得特別香，還很甜。」

　　「牛奶不甜。」

　　「你甜啊。」

　　趁著說話的空檔洛夫倫托住福薩里科的屁股就是一陣衝撞，福薩里科一個不穩向前攀住了洛夫倫，對方當然不會放過這個機會，舌頭刮過紅腫的乳粒，惹得福薩里科淚水在眼眶打轉。

　　「嗯啊......操......你......混蛋......」

　　生了兩胎的福薩里科早就習慣哺乳時的觸痛，但比起小孩子不懂得節制力道，愛人挑撥情慾的舔舐讓他戰慄著身子，乳首充血變得更挺，快感、羞恥感和疼痛逼得他輕輕扇了洛夫倫一巴掌。

　　「你就只會欺負我......」

　　「對不起嘛......誰叫你那麼美味......」

 

　　洛夫倫把福薩里科放在厚厚的棉被上，將福薩里科的腿折起與身體貼平，太久沒做這麼誇張的姿勢讓福薩里科有點不習慣，腿根繃緊讓小穴止不住開合，洛夫倫壓著他的腿將陰莖整根抽出又狠狠插入，響亮的撞擊聲讓福薩里科抓住了洛夫倫奮力擺動的腰。

　　「小聲......小聲點......會吵醒他們......」

　　洛夫倫低下身抱住福薩里科讓胯部和愛人的臀緊緊貼合，往更深處撞去，福薩里科的乳頭在洛夫倫胸上磨蹭著，搔癢感比平常更鮮明、更刺激、更爽。

　　他的丈夫正在榨乾他。

　　身上四處都在流出汁液，讓他整個人都濕透了，就像被洛夫倫壓在浴缸裡面操，交合處都能打出浪花，他整整十個月再加上生完之後的恢復期都沒有機會來場淋漓盡致的性愛，現在的場面完全超出他的預期。

　　他已經在被洛夫倫吞下的尖叫聲中射了兩次，可他的愛人還精力充沛，撐在他身上繼續動作著，洛夫倫的指尖反覆掠過他的乳溝和腫脹的邊緣在為待會要動口的地方做記號，使福薩里科想起這些天一直在他腦內打轉的念頭。

　　「跟你商量件事。」

　　「嗯？」

　　「我想刺青。」

　　「刺青？你要在身上留下不屬於我的記號？」

　　「別幼稚了你也有刺青啊。」福薩里科皺眉，覺得洛夫倫這個理由未免也太沒說服力。

　　「鬧著你玩的，但不覺得太可惜了嗎？你那麼白，那麼乾淨，就像個天使。」洛夫倫的鼻尖擦過福薩里科的乳溝，沿著乳房下緣輕咬，「刺青是一輩子的啊，你要什麼圖案我可以幫你──」

　　「別咬......別咬......」

　　福薩里科摸著洛夫倫的臉把姆指伸進對方嘴裡，洛夫倫同樣吸得津津有味，福薩里科覺得自己好像養了三個嬰兒。

　　「你要刺青可以啊，只是──」

　　「我會等退奶再刺，所以先別想第三胎了。」

　　「來不及了......」

　　洛夫倫含住了福薩里科的腺體但沒有撞開生殖腔，不過也夠深了，受孕的機率依然很高，福薩里科的指甲陷進洛夫倫的手臂，想著果然不該讓洛夫倫有得寸進尺的機會，自己的胸部還有消下去的一天嗎？

　　他感覺到愛人正一抽一抽地送出精子，卻沒有被填滿的感覺，埋在他頸間喘氣的洛夫倫正偷笑著在他脖子印上一吻。

　　「忘了我有戴套？」

　　「去你的，德揚洛夫倫，戴套......還是有可能懷孕啊，你這個流氓。」福薩里科咬著牙壓低聲音，只怕吵醒孩子們，「快起來，你壓得我很痛！」

　　「對不起......」洛夫倫撐在福薩里科身上撥開黏在額上的髮絲，看著他的愛人紅著臉對他生氣。

　　「你再這樣就別想喝我的奶。」

　　「噢，別這樣，我今天還是表現得不錯吧？」

　　「你還是弄疼我了，但如果你能乖乖地......我就考慮考慮......反正......」福薩里科別過臉，「反正孩子們又喝不完......而且它們還是有點漲。」

　　洛夫倫低下頭，抓過福薩里科的手放在自己脖子上，「那你要幫我矯正姿勢。」

　　「嗯......」

　　福薩里科壓下洛夫倫的頭並拱起腰，瞬間感覺還在他體內的東西又硬了起來。

 

　　「等......等等......先換避孕套！」

 

 

　　———番外的番外(？)———

 

 

　　曼朱基奇和蘇巴西奇發現洛夫倫不知道從什麼時候開始手邊經常出現一瓶巧克力牛奶。

　　「你什麼時候喜歡喝這種東西了？」蘇巴西奇把牛奶拿起來看了一圈，就是個普通的調味乳，他從不知道洛夫倫喜歡甜食。

　　「我本來想說你們以後就會懂了，不過我不知道有沒有檸檬香茅牛奶這種東西。」

　　「這有什麼關聯──」

　　意會過來以後曼朱基奇和蘇巴西奇同時露出了嫌棄的表情，看來是相處久了，神情簡直一模一樣。

　　「幹嘛？我實話實說。」洛夫倫覺得這兩人能秒懂也不會是什麼善類。

　　「西梅居然要忍受你這流氓一輩子。」曼朱基奇搖搖頭表示他的無奈。

　　蘇巴西奇拿出手機拍下洛夫倫喝牛奶的樣子，然後傳給維達。

　　「我要讓多馬戈伊跟西梅告狀。」

　　「別別別！」

　　「訊息已送出。」

 

　　洛夫倫心想這下好了，現在只能希望福薩里科看了之後不要打消生第三胎的念頭。

 

 

　　———End———

 


End file.
